Vida de adolescentes
by V3G3T4
Summary: [Lemon] Aki entra a una nueva preparatoria (Duel Academy). Era el primer dia de clases y ella iba un poco distraida, por lo que no se fijó que alguien estuviera parado en la entrada. Cuando ella sintió que había chocado con alguien, levantó la vista y quedó sorprendida al ver un chico muy guapo de ojos azules... Reviews please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Kazuki Takahashi", creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo ago con la intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica. (cosa que no pasó en la serie u.u)**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Un nuevo amigo**

Primer día de clases de la preparatoria, Aki estaba un poco asustada por entrar a una nueva escuela, seguramente conocería nuevos amigos duelistas que serían mas fuertes que ella. Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba llegando a su nueva escuela. En la entrada, ella iba un poco distraída y no se percató de que alguien estuviera parado en la puerta. Ella siguió caminando hasta la entrada... cuando derrepente chocó con algo...

–¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! Estaba un poco distraida y no me fijé bien en mi camino –dijo la chica peliroja muy apenada por lo que había sucedido. –¿Estás bien?

–No te preocupes por eso... –dijo el chico pelinegro. Pero luego de reincorporarse a la realidad, él se quedo sorprendido cuando vio a la chica **«Es muy linda...».** –¿Eres nueva, verdad? no te había visto por aquí antes... –pregunto él aún observandola.

–Sí, soy nueva... Me llamo Aki Izayoi pero me puedes decir sólo Aki, no ay ningún problema –dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada. –¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó ella levantando la cabeza, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver aquél chico de cabello negro con picos puntiagudos y con unos raros destellos dorados, pero de alguna u otra manera se veía bien, además sus ojos azul zafiro eran hermosos. Como todo ese tiempo estuvo con la cabeza agachada, no se Abia fijado de lo guapo que era el chico pelinegro.

–¡Mucho gusto, Aki! Mi nombre es Yusei Fudo, pero me gustaría que también sólo me digas Yusei –dijo el chico ojiazul mientras observaba como vestía (N/A: usaba el uniforme rojo que sale en la serie) también observaba su rostro, su cabello rrojo y sus hermosos ojos color café algo rojos. (N/A: no sé de qué color son exactamente los ojos de Aki)

Hablaron por un rato hasta que sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos entraron a sus respectivos salones.

... ... ...

Después de unas cuantas horas, el receso comenzó y junto con ello muchos chicos/as iban a batirse en duelos.

Aki se había puesto su disco y preparo su deck para ir a buscar a alguien con quien pelear. Ella era muy fuerte, por lo tanto, tendría que buscar personas de su nivel.

–¡Tú, el de ahí! Pareces bastante fuerte... ¿Qué te parece un duelo? –dijo ella un poco sería retando al chico. El deck del chico era tipo dragon, así que sí era fuerte

Ella había ganado el duelo. Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para "encontrarse" de nuevo con Yusei, sólo que esta vez él tendría la culpa.

... ... ...

Yusei terminaba de ganar un duelo y como ya había tenido dos duelos anteriormente estaba algo cansado, así que mejor se retira del lugar y se despide de sus amigos.

Él iba pensando en el duelo que había tenido. Pensaba en que este nuevo año muchos chicos tenian deck tipo dragon.

En ese momento, Aki iba entrando al campo y Yusei iba saliendo, así que volvieron a chocar.

–*Choque* ¿Eh, qué pasó? –dijo la chica confundída. –¿Yusei, qué haces aquí? –dijo ella al ver a Yusei.

–**«¿Eh? Creo que ya he escuchado esa voz antes...».** ¡¿Aki?! –exclamó él sorprendido al ver a la chica de esta mañana en frente de él. –Retando estudiantes a duelos ¿Y tú?

–Yo también... ¿Yusei, eres duelista? ¡Que te parece un duelo contra mí!

–Sí, sí lo soy, y creo que me parece perfecto, Aki.

Y antes de decir o hacer cualquier cosa sonó la campana, queriendo decir que el receso había llegado a su fin.

–Parece que ya no hay tiempo jejeje –dijo él riéndose.

–Sí, eso parece... ¡Pero no creas que te has escapado, eh! Jejeje –dijo ella también riéndose.

–¡Jamás rechazaría un duelo! y menos a jóvenes lindas como tú...

–Sí, nos vemos en la salida –diljo ella sonrojada retirándose a su salón.

... ... ...

Pasaron las horas y suena la campana de nuevo, indicando que las clases habían terminado.

Aki aguarda todo en su mochila y sale corriendo de la escuela.

... ... ...

–No lo veo por ningún lado... ¿Aún no ha salido? – se decía ella a sí misma mientras miraba por todos lados.

–Hola, Aki. ¿A quíen esperas? – dijo una voz masculina dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

–¡¿Yusei?! –exclamó la chica asustada. – Me asustaste...

–Perdón, no era mi intención acerlo. ¿Y qué haces, esperas a alguien? –preguntó Yusei con duda.

–Etto... Pues sí, te esperaba a ti Jejeje –dijo la chica peliroja con una sonrisa.

–Ya veo... ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Aún quieres un duelo conmigo?

–Mmm... Mejor invitame un helado –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pero... Bueno, está bien, vamos –Yusei se iba a negar, pero a él también le dieron ganas de uno.

... ... ...

–¿De qué sabor quieres tu?

–Mmm... Uno de fresas.

–¡Hola, Yusei! –gritaron dos niños (Luna y Leo) asustando a la pareja.

–Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

–¡Pues venimos por unos helados! –respondió el chico peliverde, Leo.

–¿Los conoces? –preguntó aki un poco confundída.

–¡Sí, Yusei es nuestro hermano! –dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

–Sí, estos dos pequeños son mis hermanos. Ésta es Luna y éste es Leo –dijo Yusei acariciando sus cabezas.

–¿Y tú quien eres? –pregunta Luna confundida ya que nunca había visto a esa chica antes.

–Mi nombre es Aki, y soy–– –no termino de decir lo que iba a decir porque Leo la interrumpe diciendo:

–¡Eres la novia de mi hermano! – dijo Leo con alegría.

Pero Aki se sonrojó al escuchar estas palabras del chico. –N-No, solo soy su amiga –decía Aki tartamudeando. Ella estaba viendo al suelo porque no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de su sonrojo.

–Perdóna a Leo, es muy infantil aún –dijo Luna viendo a Leo.

–¡Hey! –dijo Leo cruzando sus brazos

Los cuatro pidieron su helado y Luna y Leo se fueron para la casa. Sin embargo, Yusei y Aki se quedaron platicando un poco.

–Y dime Aki, ¿cuántos años tienes?

–Tengo 15 ¿Y tú?

–Yo 17.

–Que bien.

–Sí, ¿y de dónde eres, Aki? Es que nunca te había visto en la preparatoria, supongo que no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?

–Jejeje sí, tienes razón. He vivido en Estados unidos, Italia, Francia y varios países más.

–¡Valla Aki! ¡Si que conoces muchos lugares! –dijo Yusei totalmente sorprendido.

–Pero no es tan lindo como se escucha Yusei.

–¿Y por qué no? Si puedes disfrutar del viaje a cada país que vas.

–¿Eso de que sirve si no tienes a nadie a quien visitar o con quien hablar acerca de ese viaje? –dijo Aki un tanto molesta, pero a la vez con tristeza.

–Buen punto... Pero no te pongas así. Ahora te quedaras en Neo Domino y podrás contarme a mí todo lo que suceda, digo... ¿Somos amigos, no?

Aki voltea a ver a Yusei y éste le da una linda sonrisa, lo que hace que el corazón de Aki comience a latir muy fuerte. Pero por suerte esta vez no se sonrojó, por lo que él no noto el cambio. Ella le sonrió también

–Y dime, ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Acaso hablas otros idiomas?

-Mmm... Sí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué idiomas hablas, Aki?

-Pues… aprendí Español, Inglés, Francés, Italiano y Japónes, que es el que hablamos ahora. (N/A: sí, ellos estaban hablando en japónes XD)

–¡Valla, Aki! ¡Conoces muchos idiomas!

–¡Yes! –dijo Aki un poco alegre.

–Ok

Después de eso ambos rieron un poco. Ya era un poco tarde y Aki se tenía que ir para su casa. –¿Yusei?

–¿Sí, qué pasa?

–Ya son las 3:00pm. Lo siento pero debo irme o mis padres me harán muchas preguntas y eso es lo que no quiero que pase.

–Sí, está bien. Si quieres te acompaño...

–No, encerio. Estaré bien, yo se cuidarme sola. (N/A: recuerden que Aki tiene poderes psíquicos XD)

–Talvez eso sea en otros lugares, pero aquí es mas peligroso de lo que te imaginas –dijo yusei, talvez exagerando un poco, pero logró su cometido.

–¿Encerio? –dijo Aki un poco asustada.

–Yes

–No sabía que esta ciudad fuera tan peligrosa...

–No te preocupes, que yo te protegeré.

Aki, al escuchar esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, así que miro para otro lado rrapidamente y le dijo:

–Está bien, puedes venir conmigo.

Tomaron sus mochilas y se marcharon.

... ... ...

La pareja caminaba en silencio, ni uno ni el otro cruzaban palabras. pero Yusei quería escuchar la linda voz que tenía la peliroja, así que decide romper ese silencio diciendo:

–¿Y cómo se llaman tus padres, Aki?

–¿Eh? –ella estaba un poco desconcertada por la pregunta que le había hecho Yusei. –Pues... mi mamá se llama Setsuko Izayoi y mi padre Hideo Izayoi. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No, por nada. Sólo era curiosidad.

–¿Y tus padres cómo se llaman?

–Pues... –Yusei se pone nervioso (N:A: recuerden que Yusei no tiene padres D:) Yo...

–¿Qué sucede, Yusei? –pregunta la pelirroja un poco preocupada al ver que Yusei no respondía.

–Yo... No tengo padres –respondió Yusei triste con la cabeza agachada.

–¿Encerio? Yo... –ella no sabia que decir al ver a Yusei triste. –Lo siento mucho... no debi preguntar.

–No te preocupes ya que yo también te pregunte sobre los tuyos.

–¿Entonces los niños de hace rato no eran tus hermanos?

–Ellos me consideran como su hermano porque los conozco desde pequeños y somos muy buenos amigos.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta que te quieren mucho. Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿dónde vives?

–Vivo con ellos, además, yo me encargo de cuidarlos, porque sus padres no viven en esta ciudad.

Pero Aki quedó impresionada con todo lo que le había contado Yusei. Ella no sabia que responder. –Yo... –ella iba a decir algo, pero Yusei la interrumpe y le dice:

–Lo mejor será dejar ese asunto para otro dia –dijo Yusei que por fuera parecía que no estuviera triste pero por dentro sí.

Siguieron caminando y ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, por fin habían llegado a la casa y la chica se despide de Yusei agradeciendole por el helado. Ella entro a su casa, mientras que Yusei, se fue para la casa de los gemelos a descansar y meditar un poco sobre todo lo que había sucedido hoy. (N/A: por poco se me olvida mencionar que en esta historia Yusei no conoce ni a Crow ni a Jack, y ni a ningún otro personaje de la serie que no sea Aki y los gemelos. Ahora sí, ya puedo seguir en lo que estaba XD)

Pasaron los días, y Yusei y Aki se hacían amigos cada vez mas. (N/A: adelantaré un poco la historia para no hacerla muy larga, ya que luego me surgen muchos bloqueos y eso es muy feo D:)

... ... ...

Para el –viernes– fin de semana, ambos ya eran muy buenos amigos, pero Yusei quería mas que una simple amistad, así que dicidio invitarla a ver una película a su casa –mañana– el sábado.

Las clases habían terminado en la Duel Academy. Yusei y Aki como siempre, se encuentran a fuera de la escuela para platicar un rato.

–Hola Aki, ¿qué tal tu dia? ¿Todo bien? –la saluda Yusei como lo hacía habitualmente todos los días. Estaba claro que los dos se querían, pero ningúno decía nada por temor a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

–Sí, ¿y tú qué cuentas?

–Nada, sólo pensaba en que mañana es sábado, y pues yo...

–¿Eh? – Aki estaba confundida y no sabía por qué Yusei actuaba raro, desde que eran amigos él no se había comportado de esa forma –pensaba ella. **«Al menos que Yusei valla a decirme...».** –pero antes de decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, Él la interrumpe y le dice:

–Pues sólo quería saber si mañana no tienes nada que hacer.

–Mmm... No, no tengo nada en mente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es que yo quería invitarte un rato a mi casa...

Aki no podía creer lo que Yusei le decía. Por fuera parecía tranquila, pero por dentro estaba emocionada que Yusei la haya invitado a su casa.

–¡Claro, me parece bien!

–¿Entonces, paso por ti en la mañana?

–Sí, de acuerdo. A las 9:00am estaría bien.

–Ok, está bien.

Despues de esto, ambos se retiraron para sus respectivas casas pensando en varias cosas...

Continuara...

... ... ...

**¿Les gustó? Es el segundo fic que hago :3 No quería dejarlo en parte, pero es algo largo alparecer, y además se me fue la inspiración :/ La otra semana estará listo el segundo y último capitulo, espero que tambien les agrade como éste. ¡Onegaii, dejen reviews¡ Ya sean felicitaciones o mentadas de madre (XD) son bien recibidas. Sus comentarios me ayudan y me dan ánimos de escribir más y más...**

**PD: he actualizado la historia para arreglar varios errores ortográficos y, además, también cambié algunas palabras por otras para así poder tener una mejor lectura y entendimiento.**

**Fecha de actualización: 02/10/2014**

**Sayonara n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a "Kazuki Takahashi", creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo hago con la intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica (cosa que no pasó en la serie u.u)**

**Capitulo 2: **

**Más que un amigo**

–¡Buenos días, Yusei! – dijeron en coro Luna y Leo intentando despertar a Yusei.

–Buenos días, chicos –dice Yusei saludando gentilmente a los niños. –Chicos, quisiera pedirles un favor.

–¿Qué pasa, onii-chan? – dijo Luna con duda.

–¿Recuerdan a la chica de pelo rrojo en los helados de aquél día?

–!Claro, era muy bonita! – dice leo sonriendo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Luna lo regañara.

–¡Leo, no molestes a nuestro hermano!

–Demo... de acuerdo... dice Leo rendido.

–¡Chicos, chicos no peleen! Y entonces, ¿me responderán la pregunta que les hice?

–Sí, creo que sí. ¿Se llamaba Aki, cierto? –habló Luna un poco insegura.

–¡Sí, ella! He decidido invitarla a la casa, y... quería pedirles permiso.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Son novios! – dijo Leo con una sonrisa, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Luna lo regañara de nuevo.

¡Leo!...

¿Qué?––

!Chicos, ya dejen de pelear¡

–Sí, está bien. Oh, conforme a tu pregunta... No tienes porque pedir permiso, después de todo, ¡esta también es tu casa, onii-chan! –dijo Luna sonriendo.

–¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Se los agradesco mucho!

–Etto... sí, bueno, nosotros te dejamos tranquilo –dijo Leo. Luna y Leo se van mientras dejan solo a Yusei en sus pensamientos.

... ... ...

La casa de Aki tambien era algo grande y lujosa. (N/A: imaginense la casa de los padres de Aki en la serie. No soy muy bueno dando detalles e.e)

Aki ya se había levantado y estaba pensando una excusa para que sus padres la dejaran salir un rato.

–Mi mamá es fácil de convencer, pero mi padre... –Mientras decia eso, ella se levanta y busca ropa sexy en su ropero

–Hoy saldre con Yusei... Debo verme bien. –decia ella para sí misma.

En ese momento su madre iba entrando ala habitación. –Buenos días, hija. Sólo vine a decirte que tu padre pronto se ira y regresara hasta el lunes.

–Buenos días, mamá. Sí, Ahorita bajo.

–No tardes –dijo su madre y se fue.

Ella se cambió y bajó a la sala. (N/A: se puso la misma ropa que llevaba en el último cap. cuando se despide de Yusei. Realmente que debo mejorar en los detalles D:)

Sus padres quedaron inpresionados cuando vieron la ropa que traía puesta su hija.

–Hola, papá, mamá. Buenos días.

–Buenos días, hija –saludan sus padres, al mismo tiempo preguntando adonde iba con esa ropa.

–Saldré con un amigo, él vendrá a traerme.

Sus padres se opusieron, pero ella les contó que era mas que un amigo y que ella confiaba en él.

Después de un largo rato discutiendo, sus padres aceptaron. –Está bien, hija. Puedes ir, pero no te tardes, ¿de acuerdo?

Aki se despidió de su padre, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 8:50am.

Aki estaba pensando cómo era la casa de Yusei, tambien pensaba en por qué la había invitado, así mismo también pensaba que posiblemente le diria que fuera su novia. Ella se imaginaba y pensaba muchas cosas en ese momento.

*Tocan el timbre* Ella escucha que tocan el timbre y sale a abrir rápidamente. –Yusei... –dijo ella al ver a Yusei tras abrir la puerta. (N/A: Yusei traía puesta la misma ropa que llevaba en el último cap. cuando se despide de Aki)

Yusei quedó impresionado al ver a Aki con esa ropa. –Te ves bien.

–Gracias. Tú tampoco te ves nada mal.

Sí, ¿nos vamos?

Ella sólo asintió. Los dos se fueron juntos para la casa de Yusei.

... ... ...

Los dos llegaron a la gran casa. Sin embargo, Aki quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la gran casa, ella miraba todo a su alrededor impresiónada.

Yusei sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. –Por favor, pasa.

–Gracias.

Cuando entró a la gran casa, Aki estaba aún mas impresionada, ya que por dentro había muebles de lujo y la casa parecía como si no tuviera fin.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le preguntó Yusei. –Me imagino que debes estar cansada.

–Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias.

Mientras que Yusei se retira a por el agua, Aki volteó a ver y miro a Leo y Luna que se acercaban hacia ella.

–¡Aki-neechan! – dijo leo sonriendo.

–Hola, Aki. ¿No has visto a Yusei? –preguntó Luna.

–No tarda en regresar, sólo fue por un poco de agua.

En ese momento llega Yusei con el agua. Los niños al ver a Yusei sonrieron y le dicen:

–¡Yusei-niichan! ¿Sí nos llevaras al parque de diversiones un rato? –dijo Leo sonriendo.

–Lo siento, hoy no podré. Otro día será. Es que hoy tengo otros planes con Aki.

Aki se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro, pero por suerte nadie se percató.

–Ya Leo, deja a nuestro hermano tranquilo, que él tiene otras cosas mas importantes que hacer hoy –dijo Luna retirándose del lugar.

Luego tambien Leo se va tras Luna y dejan a la pareja tranquila.

–Toma, aquí está tu agua.

–Gracias.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer?

–¿Qué tal sí vemos una película?

Yusei pensó que era buena idea, asi que conecto el DVD y puso una película romántica.

... ... ...

Pasaron dos horas y la película había terminado.

Aki tenía muchos pensamientos en su mente que no la dejaban tranquila. **«¿Por qué pondría una película romantica? ¿Lo habrá hecho a propósito?»**

Yusei al ver que ella no decia ninguna palabra le pregunta lo siguiente:

–Y bien, ¿te gustó?

–Sí –dijo ella viendo para otro lado ya que no quería ver a Yusei.

Yusei se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y pensaba que esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Así que apagó la tv y le dijo lo siguiente:

–¡Aki, tú me gustas mucho! Desde el primer día que te vi supe que eras diferentes a las demás, tu forma de hablar, esa linda voz que me gusta escuchar de ti, y que me gustaría seguir escuchando. Nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos con el tiempo, pero me gustaria que fueramos más que amigos. Aki, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Aki no sabia que decir, estaba congelada con las lindas palabras que le había dicho Yusei. Su corazón latía fuerte, sentía que se le salía del pecho.

–Sé que esto es tan repentino para ti, pero es la verdad, me he enamorado de ti, y no me gustaría recibir un "no" por respuesta. Así que si eso es lo que piensas decirme, por favor no me respondas ahora, sino hasta que me des un s–– –él no terminó la frase, porque Aki lo volteó a ver y lo abrazó

Yusei quedó sorprendido, pero él tambien la abrazó y le dijo:

–Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

Ella levantó la mirada y ambos se vieron a los ojos, y ella dice:

–¡Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia! ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez, tambien supe que eras un chico especial, tus ojos me cautivaron a primera vista, tienen un brillo que cautiva a cualquier chica que te vea.

Yusei quedó sorprendído, él nunca se imaginó que Aki le fuera a responder de esa manera.

Yusei sólo la miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco, luego la abrazó mas fuerte, se despegó un poco de ella y sin preguntar, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron. Yusei atrajo a Aki hacia sí, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego golpeó con su lengua sus labios. No le bastaba con un simple beso, quería más de su novia. Aki abrió su boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran y lucharan entre sí por ganar territorio en la boca del otro.

Pero yusei paró el beso recordando que estaban en la sala y que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer los niños. Así que con su mano derecha tomó a Aki alrededor de sus rodillas y con la izquierda la tomó de la espalda, y de un movimiento cargó a Aki al estilo nupcial.

–¿Qué sucede, Yusei? – preguntó ella extrañada.

–Continuarenos en mi cuarto. Recuerda que los niños aún están en la casa –dijo él al mismo tiempo que le robaba un beso.

–Tienes razón –dijo ella correspondiendo el beso.

... ... ...

Llegaron a la habitación y Aki no le puso importancia, ella sólo quería ver a Yusei.

Una vez hecho esto, Yusei acostó con delicadeza a aki en la cama.

Aki miraba a su novio quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, observaba como la respiración de Yusei era cada vez más rápida, observo el maravilloso pecho que Yusei poseía y esos brazos que le encantaban.

Yusei se acercó y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Sé sostenía con su mano derecha y con la otra comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Aki, al sentir esto, Aki dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, sonido que pareció encender más a Yusei.

–Yusei... No... ahg –se quejó Aki.

Yusei dejó de besarla y acariciarla y la observó un momento, luego le preguntó lo siguiente:

–¿Qué sucede?

-N-No sé... Yo... –decía volteando ver a otro lado. No podía estar más sonrojada y evitaba mirar a Yusei a los ojos.

–No hare nada que tú no quieras, mi linda rosa –decía suavemente mientras tomaba la mano de Aki y se sentaban.

Aki miró a Yusei con sus enormes ojos café, que parecía que esa noche tenían un brillo especial. Ahora ella no podía apartarlos de los ojos azules que Yusei poseía, parecían incitarla, era lo mismo que los ojos de Aki le transmitían a él.

–Pero, es que... –comenzó Aki con voz temblorosa. –Tengo miedo.

Yusei la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo verle a los ojos para dicirle:

–¿Me tienes miedo?

–No... Es que tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar... Que tal si después ya no me quieres y te vas con otra –dijo ella apunto de soltar una lagrima.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso jamas va a suceder! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?! ¡Yo solamente tengo ojos para ti y sólo te amo a ti! –dijo Yusei dándole confianza a su chica.

–¿Lo prometes?

–¡Te prometo eso y mucho más! –dijo Yusei poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Aki para que se levantara. Aki se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de Yusei y luego o besó tan apasionadamente como antes.

–¿Estas segura?

–Claro, ¿y sabes qué? –dijo Aki sonriendo

–¿Qué?

–¡Prometo siempre hacerte feliz! –dijo ella para luego continuar abrazandose y besándose. Yusei comenzó a quitar la blusa que Aki aún tenia puesta, ella lo miraba tiernamente sonrojada y comenzó a levantar sus manos para después dirigirse al cinturón del pantalón de Yusei.

... ... ...

Ahora ambos estaban en nada más que su ropa interior. Yusei se mueve lentamente hacia adelante para lograr que Aki se acueste en la cama y así estar sobre ella, luego se inclina un poco hacia Aki y le da un beso en los labios para después decirle:

–!Te amo Aki!

–¡Yo también te amo, Yusei!

Yusei entra en acción y tomó la iniciativa, la rodeó con sus brazos y soltó el broche del sujetador, así liberando los pechos de Aki. Él comienza a besarlos, haciendo que Aki deje escapar pequeños gemidos. Luego se dedica a lamer uno de sus pezones y le da una pequeña mordida.

-Ah... Yusei no hagas eso.

–Lo siento –contestó Yusei soltando el pecho de Aki, pero no del todo. Yusei comenzó a besar el vientre de Aki, bajó a su ombligo hasta llegar a sus bragas rojas, las cuales desaparecieron de un tirón.

–Yusei... –llamó Aki encogiéndose un poco. Yusei estaba de pie y observaba a Aki totalmente desnuda, quien enrolló sus piernas y parecía apretarlas muy fuerte. Yusei le sonrió y luego pareció recordar algo.

–¡Espera un momento! ¡Ya vuelvo! –dijo él recogiendo su pantalón del suelo, para luego sacar de su bolsillo su billetera, y de ella sacó un paquetito color plateado que parecía el envoltorio de un dulce, y se lo mostro a Aki.

–¿Qué haces con eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

–Nos los dieron en la charla de educación sexual de la semana pasada.

–Jeje me alegra que fueras a esa clase.

Yusei se acercó a Aki y le besó la frente, para luego rasgar el paquetito y ponerse el preservativo. Aki estaba tan nerviosa que no se daba cuenta que estaba temblando, en cambio Yusei sí se dio cuenta y le sujetó de ambas manos, llevándolas cerca del cuello de ella al lado correspondiente de cada mano, poniéndolas sobre la cama.

–¿Lista? – preguntó Yusei con vos suave y cautivadora.

–S-Sí – contestó Aki tímidamente.

Yusei separó suavemente las piernas de Aki y comenzó lentamente con la penetración, a lo que Aki abrió los ojos y luego los cerró, dando un pequeño gemido de dolor. –Hay…

–Lo siento, te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo.

Aki sólo asintió y vio como Yusei también mostraba algo de incomodidad. Era normal, ya que era la primera vez para Yusei y Aki

Yusei empezó con movimientos suaves en lo que Aki se acostumbraba, y se dio cuenta de que el momento de aumentar la velocidad del bombeo había llegado cuando los gemidos de dolor de Aki cambiaron por unos de placer.

Ambos se llamaban entre sí al sentir que llegaban a un punto de no soportar más. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban, hasta que por fin llegaron al climax. Sintieron una explosión de sensaciones que nunca antes habían experimentado.

–¡Yusei!

–¡Aki!

La energia de Aki se había consumido en su totalidad. Él la tomo entre sus brazos y la a costo en su cama con delicadeza, y después él tambien se acostó del otro lado y durmieron tranquilamente.

Eran las 3:00pm y Aki comienza a abrir los ojos, luego voltea ver a Yusei, lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo despierta dándole un tierno beso en sus labios, al mismo tiempo diciéndole:

–Te amo, darling (N/A: como me encanta ésta palabra. Darling significa "mi amor" o "cariño". No sé la verdad sí sea palabra en ingles o japonesa, lo único que sé es que la e visto y oído en varios animes :3) –le dice Aki a Yusei tiernamente.

Yusei despierta y le corresponde el beso, al mismo tiempo también diciéndole:

–¡Yo más, mi linda rosa!

Ambos empiezan a buscar sus ropas y se empiezan a vestir. Aki se despide de Yusei con un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios. –Bueno, tengo que irme – dice Aki separándose un poco de Yusei.

–Está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces –dijo Yusei dándole un último beso en la frente a Aki.

–Sí, de acuerdo –dijo Aki y luego se fue. Yusei la observaba desde la puerta mientras que a lo lejos ella poco a poco se desaparecía más y más.

FIN.

... ... ...

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, y la próxima semana talvez haga un one-shot, pero no estoy seguro de eso, ya que estudio y pues... no me queda tiempo por las tareas D: ¡Onegaii, dejen reviews¡ Ya sean felicitaciones o mentadas de madre (XD) son bien recibidas. Sus comentarios me ayudan y me dan ánimos de escribir motto motto XD**

**PD: he actualizado la historia para arreglar varios errores ortográficos y, además, también cambié algunas palabras por otras para así poder tener una mejor lectura y entendimiento ^w^**

**Fecha de actualización: 02/10/2014 (Todos lo hacían, yo sólo quería ser popular ¬¬)**

**Sayonara n.n/**


End file.
